


Lavender Collection: SoRiKai Drabble Series

by igneousflower



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, D/s, Drabbles, Multi, Oral Sex, Sorikai - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, Toys, Trans Character, Vibrators, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igneousflower/pseuds/igneousflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora, Riku, and Kairi: their sexual exploration and adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SoRiKai: Good Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: SoRiKai with subby Sora and Riku and domme af Kairi who likes to make them wear bullets or plugs all day that she has the vibe controls to and turns on at random times.

Sora and Riku shuffled into the cinema practically on their tippy toes, with Kairi holding the door open for them with a sweet smile. They greeted their friends with hurried hellos and tinged cheeks and tried to lag behind as the group moved into the theater. Each of them had a lovely little toy inside them that Kairi had picked out for Christmas. 

For Sora, she bought a long thin rod with a few extruding facets to tease his sensitive walls. It was the perfect size to tease his prostrate as well–any step too hasty would shove that wand right into the special nub that made him see stars. She was happy to see Sora walking very carefully to avoid such embarrassment, as she was trying to teach him a little restraint as her sub. 

For Riku, she bought a thick but short phallus that stretched his rim and rubbed him nice and hard inside. Walking definitely wouldn’t get that toy anywhere near his prostrate, but Kairi was excited to see Riku squirm in his seat during the movie. She wanted to see him take his own pleasure, fuck himself on the toy if he had to. He was her perfect, obedient pet, but today she was going to watch him snap. 

Each toy was equipped with vibrating action. Kairi had the little color-coded remotes attached to her key ring. 

Once inside, Sora and Riku were still trying to seat themselves last, but Kairi ordered casually, “You guys sit in the middle, and leave a space for me.”

With burning cheeks, both her subs maneuvered awkwardly into the aisle, trying not to trip over their friends’s feet, and hovered over their chairs. Slowly and with absolute caution, they lowered themselves onto the seats and Kairi grinned in delight. Sora’s eyes fluttered prettily and he let out the most breathless noise. Riku shuddered tightly and wiggled in his seat, eyes clenched shut. Both her boys were beautiful, Kairi thought, and she gracefully slid into the aisle to sit between them.

“Riku, man, are you okay?” Tidus asked. Riku snapped his eyes open and nodded curtly. 

“Y-yeah, just banged my leg trying to sit down.”

“Huh.”

His hands formed fists on the armrests.

The movie started–a horror movie– but none of the trio were paying attention. Sora was trying to hover over the edge of his seat, keeping perfectly still. Kairi could see him sweating and biting his lip in the dim light of the movie screen. He seemed to have found a good angle to avoid stimulation.

She couldn’t have that, though, so she reached over Sora to grab a handful of popcorn from Selphie, effectively pushing him backward and shoving the little toy in nice and deep.

The effect was immediate; Sora’s fingers latched onto his jacket collar and he let out a sweet little gasp that melted into a whimper. When she settled back in her own seat, Kairi looked over at him fondly and took one of his hands in hers. She tangled their fingers together lovingly but gave him the most devilish, toothy grin she could muster while internally laughing at his predicament. In her other hand, she took her key ring out of her pocket and switched the vibration setting on.

Sora straightened with a shriek and clamored to hoist his ass off the seat, but Kairi held him down with her nails digging into his thigh. 

“Sora, what it is?” Selphie asked.

“Nnnnnn, no, n-nothing, hngg…”

“Getting scared already? Nothing even happened yet!” Wakka snorted in a whisper. 

Sora didn’t answer. He swallowed his moans, still gasping for breath, and brought both hands to cover his lips. 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Kairi reassured their friends, patting his leg close to his erection. He was already staining his pants–how lovely. “He’s just jumpy because we marathoned some horror movies last night.”

Selphie and Wakka returned their attention back to the movie with understanding _ooh’s._

Satisfied with Sora’s struggle, Kairi turned her attention to Riku. The older boy had clearly overheard everything and tried to pretend he wasn’t worried, but when Kairi flipped his vibration switch on, he trembled violently and sank into his seat with a long exhalation. He was trying to keep his cool. _How cute_ , she thought. 

Kairi patted Riku’s shoulder before leaning over him to steal a sip of Tidus’s soda. She made sure to press her hand _hard_  on his leg, grinding his ass against the seat and the toy against his walls. She could actually hear the vibration as she leaned against him to drink.

“Oh, here, Kai.” Their oblivious friend handed her his drink. 

“Thanks.” 

Kairi sat back and took one of Riku’s hands in hers, pleased by the sweatiness of his palm. When a loud part of the movie came on and the theater was booming with low cello rumbles, she whispered in Riku’s ear.

“How does that feel for you, my little slut? Do you like your new toy?”

Riku was biting his cheek to keep his noises at bay. When she saw Tidus wasn’t looking, her eyes narrowed and she gripped his chin hard to make him face her.

“Answer me,” she ordered over the roar of the movie’s monster.

The sub breathed hard before answering “Ye… yes ma’am…”

Satisfied with the lust-blown look in his eyes and the straining bulge in his pants, Kairi released his face and relaxed in her seat. Her lips instantly curled back into her sweet smile.

“Oh, Riku, would you hold this for me?”

She handed him her drink, still holding one of his hands, and turned his vibration up to its max setting. 

“Hhha-ahh–”

Riku gripped the soda so hard it exploded all over his lap. He was wriggling into the seat now, moving his ass in small back and forths, trying circles and even a subtle up and down rocking-- anything to get that toy in deeper. But it wouldn’t move. It was vibrating and pulsing so hard against his walls, like he was being stretched and entered, but it refused to touch that sweet spot that was begging for attention. Riku felt his eyes well up and desperately wiped the tears away, still unconsciously moving his hips to try to relieve that itch.

Kairi crossed her legs and rubbed both her boys’s thighs soothingly. Ten more minutes saw Sora stiffening in the seat before shaking and arching, then running out of the theater mumbling something about using the bathroom. Riku managed to hold out for the duration of the movie, and the wet stain from the soda did well in hiding his own pre-cum seeping through his jeans, but it was no matter. She had the whole car ride back to sit on his lap and feel him cum in his pants, too.


	2. Never Alone Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sorikai - Sora and Riku try to make up to Kairi all the times she's been left behind.

It was several weeks after Sora and Riku’s return to Destiny Islands that the boys felt comfortable telling their friends and family a little about where they’d been and what had happened to them. They didn’t disclose everything, of course, but at a late night bonfire at Tidus’s, Sora got a little excited recounting his adventures on a pirate ship and inside a whale. Riku interjected every so often to give his opinion and shoot down Sora’s exaggerations, but for the most part everyone was laughing and enjoying the stories.

At one point, though, Kairi started to feel a bit isolated. It wasn’t a physical isolation– she was surrounded by friends and participating equally in the conversation. It was something else nagging at her, a feeling she couldn’t pinpoint.

She retired from the party early that night and went back to her room. 

Hearing about all the adventures she’d missed out on cut deep. It wasn’t just the excitement she longed for– it was the fear, the worry. It was the conflict. The boys had been through hell and back, while she’d had no choice but to wait at home and hope they’d return.

And when they did return, the two best friends seemed even closer than before. 

 _They’ve accomplished so much together_ , she thought, feeling her throat tighten. She felt stupid, worrying about the past when her boys were safe and sound. Stupid and _selfish_. But there was no denying she felt left out. Her friends had grown so much, fought great battles and learned about themselves. All she’d done was study.

About twenty minutes later, Sora and Riku knocked lightly on her door before entering. They looked concerned to begin with, but once they saw her eyes about to well up, both boys moved quickly to her side.

“Kairi… what’s wrong?” Sora asked, sitting next to her on the bed. She turned away and lowered her head.

“Nothing, it’s just… nothing.”

Riku came to sit on her other side and took her hands in his. At the same time, Sora wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

“Talk to us, Kairi,” Riku said. “We want to help.”

Taking a deep breath, Kairi got out, “You two have just gone through so much. You’ve seen so many places and done so many new things. And I’ve been _here_. I missed it. We used to do everything together, the three of us, but now…” 

Sora and Riku shared a glance. While they knew there would never be a way to make up to Kairi all the worry, secrets, and days lost, they had been talking recently about how they felt they needed to show her how much she meant to them. It seemed now was the perfect time.

Kissing her cheek, Sora whispered, “We’re sorry, Kairi. It really hasn’t been fair. We haven’t been fair. But things will get better from now on, we promise.”

On her other side, Riku used gentle force to push her back onto the bed. 

“Let us make it up to you.”

“W-wha–”

Kairi was cut off by Sora climbing on top of her and sealing her lips in a gentle kiss. She let out a surprised gasp, but after a few moments tangled her hands in his hair. Sora was a sweet, tender kisser; she loved how she could practically feel his feelings and honesty, as if he were pouring them into her with closed eyes and parted lips. 

Riku, meanwhile, ran his hands up her legs and tugged at the waistband of her jeans. He laved her skin with wet kisses as he pulled down the fabric to reveal pale pink bikini-cut underwear. Kairi felt shivers when he grazed his teeth against her thigh. 

“Mmm…” 

When Sora moved to her neck, she caught her breath and finally had the chance to ask, “W-what are you doing?”

“Trying to make you feel better,” Riku responded, stroking her through her underwear. Kairi moaned softly and felt her neck tip back to welcome more of Sora’s kisses. She tried to look away from them even as she was touched and cuddled, but it was futile. Her boys knew physical affection always calmed her nerves. 

“Hnng. You guys… you don’t have to.” Her eyes started to sting again. “I mean, I don’t need you to prove anything. I know I’m getting stronger, I just…”

After one last nip, Sora raised his head to meet her eyes. “We love you, Kairi. Please, let us do this for you.“

The blush on his face had Kairi’s heart quickening. She realized they’d both stopped moving. They were waiting to hear her consent. In that instant, she felt she was overflowing with love. 

“Okay. Thank you.”

Ever so slowly, Riku worked her underwear off and ran battle-roughened hands up the insides of her thighs, coaxing her to spread them. 

With Sora now undoing her blouse, Kairi did her best to relax her shoulders so he could pull it off. Goosebumps raised along her arms as Sora’s hands brushed over them ever-so-lightly. She hadn’t thought about it before, but the three of them hadn’t gotten to spend time intimately like this in quite a while. Since the boys got back, they’d had a few passionate quick romps after their initial confessions to each other, but nothing as slow and sweet as how they were moving now. 

She was interrupted from her thoughts when Sora chuckled and fumbled with his hands. “I, uh… might need some help with your bra…” he said, a goofy grin on his face.

Kairi giggled and unhooked her bra for him, then lay back down. Her nipples immediately hardened in the cold air, and with Sora’s gaze not even trying to be subtle, it was hard to prevent the flush that spread from her face to her chest. 

Down below, Riku was kissing up her creamy thighs and edging his fingers closer and closer to her wetness. “How do you want us, Kairi?” he asked, voice low and throaty.

Kairi found the peace of mind to smile as Sora massaged her breasts and licked at her lips.

“I want you both inside,” she said firmly. 

Riku smiled. “Alright. Gonna prep you now.”

Riku spread her lips and licked into her folds with no hesitation. Almost immediately, Kairi grasped the roots of his hair and rolled her hips to meet him. She always was honest with her desires in the bedroom. Musky, tangy wetness hit his tongue as Riku lapped around her opening, eventually pressing her hips down to still them so he could begin preparing her. He rolled his tongue inside little by little, using teasing prods to coax her body open. 

Sora, meanwhile, sat up and helped maneuver Kairi so that she could lean against his chest, with his back to the headboard. He kissed the back of her neck and helped Riku keep her legs open, enjoying the show his friend was putting on for him. Slurps and swallows were intermixed with an occasional low moan as Riku ate their girlfriend out. Sora so enjoyed the sight of Riku’s silver hair against Kairi’s red curls. 

Kairi was making the most adorable whimpering noises, Sora was sure his heart would burst. She didn’t really get loud until Riku slicked two fingers in her folds and slid them to her other opening, pressing just lightly against the ring of muscle.

“ _Hhaah_ , yes Riku please…!”

“Hnn…”

The boy fingered her ass open, still keeping his tongue at work in her cunt. Kairi was providing so much natural lubricant that stretching her was easy; and it so helped that she absolutely loved anal stimulation. Her ass opened greedily for Riku’s fingers and rolled down to meet him. 

“Fuck, Riku,” Sora whispered in awe. He was rolling Kairi’s nipples between his fingers now, making her arch to get her whole chest in his hands again. 

“Okay.” Riku surfaced and licked up the cum around his lips. “Who do you want where, Kai?”

“Ahh, it doesn’t matter, just move…” She rolled her body desperately; the emptiness in both her holes was agonizing. 

Placing light butterfly kisses along her shoulders, Sora whispered, “Can I be in your ass, Kairi?”

“Hn, ohh yes…”

Soon, Riku was lying on the bed with Kairi straddling his hips and Sora kneeling behind her, holding her waist. Kairi was beautiful in her lust– strong legs, blown pupils, and a brightness to her skin that only sex radiated. The boys let her do all the movement, content to take over only when she told them to. 

She took a few moments to stroke Riku’s dick–he’d gotten fully hard just from eating her out. The older boy bit his lip and tried not to buck as she touched him. He couldn’t help the pre-cum boiling up to leak onto her hand, though; she was so sweet and sexy and fucking radiant all he could do was give in to her touch. 

“Can’t wait to get you inside me…” the girl whispered.

Carefully, Kairi raised her hips and positioned herself above his cock. With one smooth thrust, Kairi sank down and took the entire length. Shudders wracked her whole body and a sharp, fluttering gasp left her throat. Riku opened up her walls _just right_ , stretched her perfectly and filled her to the brim. He was so deep, she could feel him in places she’d never been able to reach with her fingers. 

“ _Yess…”_ Riku said through gritted teeth, head thrown back as his cock was enveloped by tight, heavenly warmth. Kairi began riding him just seconds later, and he was sure he’d cum too soon if she went any harder. Just seeing her pert breasts bounce and her thighs clench on each thrust, in tandem with the flexing of her walls, _nnn…_ Riku was done for.

Behind her, Sora had his eyes trained on that gorgeous, silky ass. He groped from her cheeks to the backs of her thighs before finally moaning into her ear and begging, “Please, Kairi. Please let me inside…”

The girl whined softly but stilled her hips, Riku’s cock buried in to the hilt (Riku nearly sobbed). Parting her ass with both hands, Sora drew his dick between the crack and let his pre-cum coat her rim before finally pushing inside.

It was _snug_. Sora’s groan filled the room as the firm ring of muscle at her entrance squeezed around his cock. 

“Oh f-fuck so good…” 

Sora pushed a little further in and rested his head against Kairi’s back. He was breathing so hard, and she could feel every shuddering exhale down her spine. Taking care to ask her permission, Sora started a steady rhythm pounding into her ass. His cock _greatly_ appreciated the rotations of her hips in tandem with his as she worked up and down Riku’s dick.

Kairi was on a new plane of pleasure. With Riku throbbing in her cunt and satisfying her body’s need to be filled, and Sora fucking into her and brushing against the sensitive outer walls of her ass, it was all she could do to buck back and forth between them. Luckily, Sora’s hands on her hips helped her keep balance as she rode Riku in quick thrusts. 

Loathe to cum first but quickly reaching his limit, Riku brought a hand up to Kairi’s clit and began flicking fast circles around the nub. He immediately felt her tighten around him, followed by a loud cry and a deep blush. Kairi was bouncing frantically on him now, and Riku swore he saw lights around her as he grasped the sheets in his free hand and came into the unbearable tightness. His hips arched up seeking more more more, needing to fill her up, and Kairi was all to happy to drop her weight and grind on him. Her brow scrunched in pleasure, Kairi cursed under her breath and stole all the friction she could from Riku’s still semi-hard cock. 

Kairi trembled violently when she came. Riku’s hand still on her clit, she doubled over and leaned on her boyfriend’s chest as all her tension–all her worry and grief– left her body in the form of gushing, creamy wetness. All that was left behind was peace, love, and sleepiness. She smiled when she felt Riku kiss the top of her head and moaned weakly as Sora continued to use her ass. 

Panting raggedly, Sora draped himself across Kairi’s back and thrust erratically. 

“Kai… Kairi. Love you so much,” he breathed into her skin. “ _Fuck,_  nnn, so please don’t worry– ah, hhah–anymore.”

Kairi raised her hips to give him better access.

“It’s alright, Sora,” she said. Her voice was hoarse, but steady. “I’m feeling a lot better. As long as I’m with you two from now on, I’m happy.”

“That’s good,” came Riku’s soft voice.

“Cum, Sora. Please cum inside me.”

“Hhnng, I’m almost–ahhh….”

Sora spilled over with a deep thrust and a blissed-out moan. Kairi moved her hips a little for him, to milk him all out, but Sora was quick to pull out of her and crawl forward to lie next to Riku. With a dorky grin that only he could pull off after an orgasm, he leaned forward to give his girlfriend a sweet kiss then plopped back down, accidentally elbowing Riku in the side. 

The three spent the rest of the night cuddling, talking, cleaning each other, and making plans for the future. Plans that involved all three of them. 


	3. Healing (Kairi/Riku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Riku using submission to help work through his trauma and guilt.

“Kneel,” came Kairi’s firm but gentle voice. 

Riku lowered his knees to the ground and faced the floor.

Kairi circled her sub with a riding crop in her hands. She couldn’t get the image out of her head–Riku, crying silently on his bed, blinds closed and room an utter mess. She’d only gone over to check on him since he bailed on their plans to hit the movies, but she didn’t think it was anything more than a cold. Instead, her friend was pale, listless, and hiding under his blankets.

She and Sora knew Riku still struggled with remorse over everything that had happened. He could put on a cheerful smile and answer questions from friends and family calmly, but sometimes, when he thought no one was looking, he looked sad. The smile would disappear from his face, and his posture would hunch a bit. It could take a few calls of his name to snap him out of it, after which he’d try to brush it off and Sora and Kairi would stare worriedly. 

Riku wasn’t good inside his head. Even after all the forgiveness and reassurance, he still couldn’t accept himself.

Tapping his chin with the end of the crop, Kairi made Riku look up at her. The only color on his face was the puffy red around his eyes. 

“Look at me, Riku. You’re safe here.”

“…Yes ma’am.” His voice was barely audible. 

“Repeat it,” the Domme said sharper. She trailed the crop down to his chest in warning.

Riku’s eyes closed as he said, “I’m safe here.”

“Tell me what’s going through your head,” Kairi ordered. She stepped out of Riku’s line of vision so he’d feel more comfortable speaking up. 

He took a few moments, slouched his posture a little, but eventually said, “He’s still there… when I’m by myself, I can feel him.” 

“…Ansem?”

Kairi saw Riku wring his hands together. His shoulders trembled a bit–Kairi had never seen him so terrified. A bit louder now, Riku spilled out, “He wants my body, he’s going to take my body, he’ll make me hurt you and Sora.”

“Riku…”

The boy’s eyes darkened. Hands on his face now, the words came out as breaths. “I’ll be lost again,he’ll take everything, he’ll take my body, he’ll–”

The Domme quickly knelt in front of him and put a hand to his lips. “Shh, shh Riku, it’s okay.” His lips quivered under her fingers, and she felt his shaky breaths against her skin. The boy’s eyes were wide now, staring at nothing. As if he were looking inward. 

He was lost. Whatever Riku saw, Kairi knew she would never fully understand. Wrapping her arms around him, she tried her best to calm him down. 

Riku didn’t react well to gentleness. Kairi tried hugs, petting, and kisses to his face, but all of them seemed to make Riku close up further inside himself. She was nearly crying by the time she was forced to give up. Her friend was inconsolable, and probably would be until he worked himself up to exhaustion and passed out there on the floor. 

Deciding to try one last thing, and not completely sure it was right–let alone that it would _work_ – Kairi stood up and picked her crop up off the floor. Looking down at the crying, whimpering boy, she felt no surge of power. Only sadness and conviction. 

“Riku,” she said in her most dominant tone of voice. She could tell he heard her by how his back involuntarily straightened. It was comforting to know she still had that affect on him even in his hysterics. 

“Remove your shirt for me.”

The boy looked up at her blankly. Swatting the crop against his thigh (at which he jolted), she said, “That’s an order.”

Riku slowly brought his shirt up over his head, pulled one arm through the sleeve, then the other. When his chest was bared, he folded his arms in before thinking to let them dangle at his sides. The improvement in his focus was apparent already, and Kairi hadn’t even started yet.

She walked around behind him and squeezed the tense muscles of his back.

“Riku. Ansem is inside you right now.” It hurt her to say it, she didn’t even think it was true. “But I’m going to get rid of him. Each crack of my crop will drive him further out, and when we’re done, there’ll be no trace of him left. He’ll be gone. Do you understand?”

Riku said nothing for a minute. The Domme was afraid maybe she’d taken it too far, maybe she should tell Riku it was okay to safeword–

“Yes ma’am,” the boy exhaled. He arched his back against her touch. Through his tear-wrecked voice she heard him plead, “Please… get him out. I need him out.”

The amount of trust Riku had in her made Kairi spill a few tears of her own. He was so strong, so brave, and so honest, even though he couldn’t see it.  

“I will,” the girl promised. 

Kairi might not have been extremely skilled in impact play, but she had a strong arm and a determined aim. With her crop, she laid harsh red marks on Riku’s back. His skin pebbled and flushed and chaffed under her strength, and each hit brought a horse cry from Riku’s mouth. Two minutes and he was sobbing openly.

“ _Gaah_!”

“Feel everything, Riku. Feel the pain as I beat him out.” Kairi swiped harsh against his shoulders.

“Yes ma’am!”

“Does it hurt enough?” she asked, cracking the crop against the broad middle of his back.

“Y-yes, ma’am…!” 

Riku was breaking down before her eyes, but not in the same way he had earlier. Now he was crying and screaming and feeling with no hesitation. It wasn’t sexual, as pain usually was with him. It hit deeper. Kairi could feel the tension in his heart lift with each cry that he let out. Something in the pain was healing him.

As he was beaten, Riku felt the thick fog in his head clear. Ansem was there, but he was far away, and he was getting weaker and weaker the more his Domme beat him. He could feel the pain. It vibrated across his back and brought him back into himself. And Kairi’s sweet voice– it was the perfect contrast to the pain she inflicted, it made him feel safe, reminded him that he was in his room, on Destiny Islands, in the Realm of Light–

“Ughh…”

A particularly hard hit left Riku gasping and Kairi panting. Arms now worn out, Kairi dropped her crop and came around to sit with Riku.

“Are you alright?” she asked softly. 

After catching his breath, Riku looked her in the eyes. “Y-yeah. I feel… much better.”

The words came out on their own, and Riku was amazed that they were true. He no longer felt those shackles in his heart weighing him down. He felt cleansed. Pure, even, and pleasantly light-headed. Under Kairi’s dominance, he’d somehow escaped his head and reclaimed his body to feel everything she gave him. 

“You look better,” Kairi said with a grin. She wiped leftover tears from his face as she took some deep breaths herself. 

As she moved about the room–first helping Riku walk to the bed, then searching his messy floor for moisturizer for his back–Riku admired how strong his friend was. He was sure he’d looked pathetic rambling on the floor; anyone else would have gotten scared and ran out. But she stayed with him. She gave him exactly what he needed, and he would be forever grateful. When she sat with him on the bed ready to tend to his back, Riku stopped her and put his hands over hers.

“Kairi… thanks.”

Her lips curled into a shy grin, but he saw her eyes sparkle. 

“You’re welcome.”


	4. Valentine's Day Exploration (Riku/Trans!Sora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Late Valentine's Day post!)  
> Trans!boy Sora being eaten out by Riku

Riku was essentially a beet-red tomato as he watched his boyfriend shyly shimmy out of his jeans. The two had just come back from a special date– their first Valentine’s day together, for which Riku had gone the classy route: a single red rose, a box of the caramel chocolates Sora liked, and dinner at the place where you needed to wait to be seated. Now the moment Riku had been looking forward to all night had arrived. They were in his dorm room, on his bed, with the lights dimmed nice and low… 

“Well, um, what do you think?”

Riku tried to answer but his mouth had gone dry.

Sora was a vision in red. Silky red briefs clung tight to his ass and thighs, giving way to toned and tan legs stretched temptingly out in front of him. Over his chest he wore a stylish black and red crop top with a graffiti heart design (Anyone else would look ridiculous in it, Riku thought, but Sora looked adorable). The edges of his binder just barely peaked out from underneath the top, but otherwise, his flat tummy was deliciously exposed. Riku couldn’t tell if Sora looked pinker because he was blushing or because the red brought that color out in his skin, but either way, he was absolutely beautiful. 

Sora stuttered and scratched the back of his head under his boyfriend’s gaze. “I-I tried the whole frills and lace thing but I just wasn’t into it so I thought maybe you’d like this but I know it’s not fancy–”

“Sora.” Riku took each of his boyfriend’s hands in his own and brought them to his mouth in a shaky kiss. “You’re perfect. You look,” he swallowed, “ _really_ hot.”

It only took those words to evaporate the worry off of Sora’s face and replace it with a broad smile. He pulled Riku in by the collar for a wet kiss and moaned seductively against his boyfriend’s lips. 

“You gonna get undressed for me?” he asked, keeping his face hidden in Riku’s shoulder as he spoke.

“H-huh? Uh, oh, yeah.”

Riku cursed his nerves and tore his shirt off, then fumbled with his belt. Sora laughed at him all the while, but that was okay. He liked Sora’s laugh. When he was finished, Riku was wearing exactly what Sora had requested: the brunet’s favorite dark green boxers and nothing on his chest. 

They made out with Sora pressed into the sheets and Riku feeling him up with gentle touches. Smooth skin pebbled beneath his hands as he pet Sora’s hips and thighs, and his sweet boyfriend arched and shivered each time he edged his hands _just_ under the crop top to the skin below his binder. Sora had asked him not to touch him there just yet, and that was fine with him–whatever Sora wanted. All Riku wanted was to make his boyfriend happy, after all. (He did hope that someday he’d get to touch the bare ridges and muscles of Sora’s back. He salivated thinking of how sensitive his boyfriend was the few times he’d massaged his shoulders.)

Swallowing each whimper he earned, Riku continued licking into his lover’s mouth and enjoying his bare skin until they were both panting against each other’s lips. This was as far as they always came, and it was clear neither was sure how to proceed.

“Mm, Riku…”

Riku tilted his head to press little kisses to the side of Sora’s neck. His cock was hard in his boxers, but he was ready to call it quits if Sora was. Just seeing his adorable boyfriend in his cute Valentine’s makeshift lingerie was enough fire for his fantasies for the next few years. 

“I want more.”

Riku gasped into his shoulder and lifted his head to meet deep blue eyes.

“Sora… are you sure?”

The brunet smiled softly and played with Riku’s messy hair. 

“Yeah. If it’s with you, I’m ready.”

Shivers ran from Riku’s chest straight down to his erection. Letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, he drew soothing circles over his lover’s stomach. 

“What kind of more do you want?” he asked carefully.

Sora chuckled. “A-ah, ‘m not sure, but maybe we can take our clothes off? Or underwear, I mean, heh.”

Riku could tell Sora was nervous; he always tried to joke around to hide his worries and pretend he wasn’t scared or upset. But he also knew Sora was sincere, from the way his body was pliant beneath him to the way his eyes smiled, open and honest. Riku _knew_ his Sora. And he knew what _he’d_ been dreaming about since he first realized he held romantic feelings for his best friend.

Riku moved his hands to play with the edges of Sora’s briefs, just dipping his fingers into the waistband. “Can I get you off?” 

“Fuck, yeah,” Sora breathed, then hesitated. “I mean, i-if you want to. You know, I’m…”

Riku silenced him with another kiss. 

“I want you, Sora. Exactly how you are. Let me show you… please.” 

Sora exhaled beneath him and stretched his arms out a bit to relax. It helped a lot that Riku, with his red cheeks and bright eyes, could manage to sound sexy one minute then cheesy the next. His older, suaver, more experienced boyfriend always looked nervous trying to impress him. No one else had ever looked at him like that. There was no one else he could imagine wanting like this. No one else he wanted in bed with him. And no one else he trusted to see him beneath his clothes. 

“Okay,” he said with a toothy grin, “Do your best.”

Sinking flat to the bed, Riku kissed up Sora’s thighs and let one finger slide up his clothed crotch. Even though he knew Sora had different parts than him, he was still somewhat surprised and intrigued at how, instead of encountering a bulge, his finger could dip inside the folds. Heat was radiating from between his boyfriend’s legs, and the fabric was _damp_ –Riku moistened his own boxers when his finger caught some of the wetness that had seeped through the material. 

“A-ahnn, Riku, take them off already,” Sora urged, wiggling his hips.

“Wanna savor this,” he responded, but tugged the briefs down nonetheless. He couldn’t suppress a grin at the thought of one day asking Sora to beg for him. He had such a sweet, breathy voice in bed, after all.

When his boyfriend’s slit was exposed to him, Riku let out a shaky breath. He ran fingers up and down Sora’s legs to distract the younger man and took in the sight: rosy, slippery flesh, with more folds and intricacies than he could count, all seemingly encircling a small indent that Riku shuddered to realize was his opening. Topping the folds were cute brown curls, lighter than Sora’s hair. 

“Sora…” he found himself whispering. Riku left a last wet kiss on his thigh before writhing forward to get closer to his core. The smell was faint but automatically whispered _lust_ to Riku’s brain. 

“Is it okay?” Sora asked shyly, and fuck Riku sideways if that didn’t make his heart melt.

“More than okay. You’re beautiful.” He brought his thumbs to the folds and carefully spread them, earning a small moan from his boyfriend. The flesh was softer and warmer and wetter than he’d imagined, _fuck._ “I wanna kiss you here. Is that okay?”

Sora’s head fell back with a smile. “Please.”

Riku had some experience sucking dick, but he’d never seen the female sex organ before, let alone pleasured it. Experimentally bringing his lips to the top of the folds, he placed a gentle kiss and immediately drew back when he heard Sora cry out. Only when he looked up did he realize it was because he felt _good_. 

“W-why’d you stop?” Sora breathed. His fingers were tangled in the sheets by his head. 

Riku licked his lips nervously and his eyes fluttered when he realized he was tasting Sora’s cum. “Sorry, I thought I hurt you. I’ve never done this before, so–”

“It’s okay, I’ll help you,” Sora said in a hurry. Biting his lip, he added, “Please do that again.”

Riku smiled, nodded, and got back to work. Using Sora’s moans as a measurement of how he was doing, he placed soft kisses all over the slit and tried to memorize which places were the most sensitive. He rather liked kissing Sora like this; aside from being able to taste him so intimately, he could _feel_ him get wetter, pulse under his lips, and roll against his mouth. All the effects his lips were having on his boyfriend were immediately apparent both through his noises and through his body.

“Rikuuuu…” the boy exhaled. 

He’d never get tired of hearing Sora say his name like that. Spreading the folds a bit wider, he slotted his lips fully over the core and finally drew his tongue out for a taste.

“Fuck _yesss_ …”

“Am I doing good, babe?” Riku asked between a few quick kisses. At Sora’s frantic nodding, he ducked his head lower and traced his tongue against the steadily dripping opening. 

Sora rolled his hips up, and Riku took that as his cue to grip his boyfriend’s legs closer and try tongue-fucking him. He had Sora writhing in seconds, just dipping his tongue in and out, not going very deep. Cum spilled into his mouth on each thrust, forcing him to drink it up (something Riku’s cock found extremely erotic). He knew there were spots inside he could look for to make Sora feel even better, but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to reach like this and his tongue was starting to feel tired. Rearranging himself to hold Sora open with one hand, Riku brought a long finger down to where his tongue lapped and traced the edges of the hole. 

“Hnn, ah, Riku,” Sora’s voice quivered. “M-maybe don’t enter me…right now…”

Heart jumping, Riku pulled his finger and tongue away and took a moment to wipe his mouth. 

“Of course, I’m sorry,” he said worriedly, but Sora’s face showed only lusty-eyed calmness. Rubbing his boyfriend’s hips, he asked, “Should I continue?”

“Mmhm, can I show you what I like?”

Riku just about came in his boxers and nodded numbly as Sora brought his own hand down to his slit. Spreading himself open much more proficiently than Riku had, he took the tip of his pointer finger and began slowly, rhythmically rolling over a small nub peaking out from beneath the folds. 

“Is that your clit?” Riku asked in his trance. 

“Mmm.” His boyfriend shivered and spread his legs wider to give him a better look. “I-it feels best, like this…”

Feeling Riku’s eyes on him, Sora let his own fall closed and focused on swirling his finger around just as he would if Riku weren’t there. He couldn’t help blushing; his boyfriend’s attention was so sweet, sincere, and intense. The way Riku looked at him… it was every fantasy of his come true. He’d never touched himself in front of anyone else before, but with Riku, it felt okay. Natural. 

He opened his eyes when he heard a low moan. Riku, still staring at his fingers on his clit, had a palm firmly pressed to the front of his boxers and was rubbing his erection slowly. He stopped as soon as he noticed Sora looking at him. 

“S-sorry, you’re just–do you know how sexy you look like this?”

Sora beamed. “Want to try?”

He got an excited-embarrassed jolt from Riku’s cock in reply. 

Relaxing back against the bed, Sora alternated moaning and giggling as Riku learned how to touch his clit. He eventually had to help the older man along in making him cum, but Riku’s awestruck face and raspy compliments more than made up for it. As they relaxed on the bed afterwards (Riku having cum seconds after seeing Sora go over) Sora kissed his sleepy boyfriend on the neck before reaching over him to grab the chocolates sitting on his nightstand. He spent the rest of the night eating caramel-filled sweets with Riku occasionally pulling him close to lick the remainders off his lips.


	5. Taking Care of Him (Kairi/Sora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Kairi indulging in Sora's omega kink.

Sora moaned loudly into the pillow as ribbed plastic slid long and deep inside him. He was ass up on his girlfriend’s bed, presenting himself to Kairi with his back arched. Her cool, manicured hands left little twangs of pain where they dug into his cheeks.

“That’s it, Sora. Take my cock. Open wide for me while I breed you.“

“F-fuck Kai…”

The strap-on nudged his prostate and he keened. With her raspy voice and insistent pressing, Kairi made the perfect Alpha. She kept a firm hold on him so he couldn’t wiggle, fucked all the right spots, and knew exactly what to say to make him bite the pillow and give his body over.

Once she bottomed out, Kairi leaned over and placed a firm hand to the back of his neck. Goosebumps raised on tan skin and the boy’s body went lax. _Scruffed._ When Sora went into his omega space, he went deep. And once the weak spot on the back of his neck was exploited, he put his whole being into his Alpha’s hands and the fantasy took over. _Kairi was Alpha, she was built to control him and make him obey, and his body couldn’t fight because she had claimed him, she took care of him…_

“ _Good_ ,” she cooed. “Don’t worry, little one. I’ll treat you right.” She dragged the cock back out slowly, listened to his meek plea not to leave. Dirty talk had just as strong an effect on Sora’s body as touch; his muscles lost strength at her words. Pressing a little harder on the sweet spot of his neck, Kairi slammed her strap-on in hard and kept her other hand firmly on his ass so he couldn’t wiggle away.

“Hnngg–”

“Such a good slut. You were made to take me, weren’t you?” 

“Oh _yes…_ ”

Kairi giggled a bit, catching sight of the euphoric look on Sora’s face. It was so cute the way he blushed and went all shy. Normally he was wild in bed, but in this kind of mindset he was just _hers hers hers._ He grasped the pillow weakly in his hands when she pulled out, like he was helpless to her dominance.

“My little bitch in heat…” she teased.

“Fuck–”

Sora tried to bounce his ass along with her thrusts, but she planted both hands on his hips to pin him down. Without breaking her rhythm, Kairi used her boy’s flexibility to get his cock brushing against the blankets. A whimper got her wet behind her strap-on in response.

“Don’t move. I need to fill you up.”

Sora rolled his shoulders back and fuck if that sight wasn’t divine.

“Oh yes please,” he breathed softly.

Kairi could sense he was ready, between his stuttering hips and panting face. After a few last pumps for good measure (because it felt so good when the back of her strap-on bumped her clit) she switched to a slow grind and draped herself over Sora’s naked back. Her nipples went hot against his burning skin, it was so nice to be above him, she thought. 

“Alright, take it all in, shh…”

“A-ahh!”

Kairi’s strap-on was very special: towards the base, it flared thicker, forming a small bulb just a few centimeters bigger than the rest of the length. _Her knot._ Gently, she pushed against his hole and lathed the back of his neck with kisses and little bites until he spread wide enough to begin taking it in.

“Fuck, h-hha–”

Sora choked on air as his ass automatically sucked Kairi’s knot inside. Her nails dug crescents into his thighs, reminding him he couldn’t move. He was hers to breed, hers to knot. The weight and heat of her across his back made him feel so so small. So vulnerable. A true omega. Under her grip, he relaxed into the bed and felt the knot slip inside a little further. _Marked. Claimed. Bred._ The knot stretched him impossibly wide as it sunk in in in until finally, it was swallowed up into his rim, and they were tied together.

“Oh…” he whimpered. 

“Good boy, keep it all in you…”

Kairi couldn’t cum inside him, but she didn’t let that stop her from feeding his fantasy to the point where he was rippling against the bulbous plastic in anticipation of orgasm. Pressing down so that his dick rubbed against the sheets, Kairi let her knot rub him inside just how he liked, and enjoyed the friction against her clit as they ground together. Her grin grew wider the more her boy shuddered and flexed on her length. 

Sora writhed very subtly against her, loving the feel of the knot just ripping him open and forcing him to keep her inside. He imagined cum–heavy and fertile–dripping into him on each little circle of his hips. _She would cum inside him over and over, until she was spent and he was full, and she would kiss him and cuddle him afterwards while biting his neck…_

“Uhhn, Kairi…”

Kairi looked down on her boyfriend with fondness unprecedented. Beautiful tan skin turned rosy pink and spiky hair went disheveled. When he was like this, Sora was relying on her to take care of him. It wasn’t only brutal fucking he was after; it was partnership, ownership, and nurturing. He needed the attention and intimacy not often allotted in the life of a warrior, and his animalistic cravings were much sweeter for him than their usual D/s play. Letting him finish his fantasy, Kairi stroked Sora’s hair and moved her hips against his ass like she was knotting him solely for her pleasure. 

With a last desperate grind, Sora came with full body shivers and a cat-like mewl. Finally, that perfect relief hit him and held him captive in ecstasy. No control, no worries. His contractions against the strap-on were half painful half perfect, and Kairi kept the knot in no matter what which made him soar all the higher. He was safe in his Alpha’s arms. Once the seconds passed and he was sated, he came down with fluttering breaths and jerking limbs. 

Sora was bound to be raw, but Kairi knew how to take care of him. Deftly, she reached between them, detached the strap on, and found the little deflatable air plug that would make sliding the knot out much easier. He groaned a little when she accidentally tugged on the toy, but she silenced him with soft words and fingers on his scalp.  

“Shhhh. I’ll take care of you,” she whispered. She slid the shrinking toy out slowly, to simulate the knot going down. “Just wait it out, we can’t have it all leak out, right?”

She smiled at Sora’s little flustered moan and massaged his thighs until he fell asleep on her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find more nsfw drabbles at kh-nsfw-thoughts.tumblr.com


End file.
